Why his voice quiets
by crystaldragons101
Summary: Ever wondered why Canada is always so quiet at world meetings? Most think its just because he's too laid back or doesn't have a backbone. I have a different theory. rated T for alcohol use and a few bad words from Canada


**AN: So this is technically my first ever story that I have ever published, (on this site or anywhere else) I** **do not** **have a beta, and am really just writing this** **for fun** **. I personally don't think I'm all that good at writing and constructive criticism is welcome.**

 **This idea came to me a few days ago while I was sick, had hangover-like symptoms, and was talking with my bro about Hetalia.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia nor any of the characters mentioned.**

 **~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~**

 _'Uhhh. The World Meeting is tomorrow.'_ Thought a rather upset and aggravated Canadian.

"Kuma! Can you bring me another *hic* bottle?" Suddenly a pure white pillow that seemed to be reclining on the sofa shifted. "Look tired. Smell bad…" The pillow morphed turning into a small polar bear, "should take a nap." The Canadian looked at the small creature, "I don't *hic* wanna. That stupid meeting is tomorrow *hic* and going to sleep is only going to make tomorrow *hic* get here quicker! I don't wanna deal with those *hic* stupid people who never remember me!"

He was loud, and anyone that knew him or at least remembered him probably wouldn't believe that it was the same person. This young, blond Canadian (who was obviously drunk) was lying on the floor next to his couch and holding a rather large bottle of some alcoholic substance. Unfortunately this was a common occurrence in the Williams household. Everyday before a meeting with someone he knew wasn't going to remember him, he would get upset. Before he knew it, he would drink all the alcohol he had on hand then trudge up to bed with Kuma… Waking the next day with a roaring hangover.

"Tired." The small bear replied and begun walking up the stairs. That got Matthew's attention. "Hey, *hic* wait for me!" He attempted to fallow his little friend when suddenly there was the coffee table. _'How'd that get there?'_ He was immediately on his face. _'Mabye Kumawhat'sit was right… some sleep might do me good.'_ He picked himself up and started toward the stairs again. Once his head was on his pillow and Kuma was safely tucked in next to him, he was out like a light.

~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

Matthew walked into the meeting room with the same horrid headache he usually did. And of course, everyone was just as loud as they always where.

"Hey Bro!" Matthew turned around with a groan. "Hi Al…" He spoke in the usual quiet voice everyone was used to. "Hey, where're you sitting today?" "I don't know probably at the back of-" "Alfred! There you are! You're five minutes late you git! Get over here! I saved you a seat." Matthew sighed. He was ignored again. It's not his fault he's quiet. You would be too if you had a hangover! (of course it sort of is his fault to begin with, but like hell he'd admit that!) He quietly found an open seat and sat down bracing himself for the noise he was going to endure yet again.

~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

Matthew walked out of the meeting room in silent relief. It had been a very eventful meeting… meaning nothing got done. Alfred had interrupted three other nations during their presentations, Arthur and Francis had gotten into five fights, and then Alfred and Ivan got into about seven or eight fights (Matt really didn't care to count) and to top it off, Germany yelled at everyone to "Shut up! And sit down!" a grand total of 13 times.

Matt's head was about ready to explode! He just wanted to go home, curl up, and fall asleep. "Mornin' Birdie!" Like it was going to be that easy. He put a smile on his face none the less, "Hi Gil. Watcha up to?" Gilbert gave a wicked grin. "Oh, nothing much. How about you?" Matt did not like the look of that smile. " Nothing really, just being ignored like every meeting." Gil's smile vanished and a thoughtful look replaced it. "Jou know, jou might get noticed more if jou spoke up und vere a bit louder." Matthew just gave him a dead pan look. ' _How the Hell am I suppose to speak louder when I have a hangover! eh?!'_ He was about to voice his thought when there was a loud crash and scream from the meeting room. "Kesesesese. I got to go Birdie. I'll catch jou latter!' He yelled as a rather angry German came storming out of the room… covered in flower. "Burder! Get back here und clean up dis mess!"

~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

Finally back in his own home, he laid down on the couch for a nap (after cleaning up, of course). He slept very peacefully for quite some time, until he felt rough hands shaking him awake. "Mattie! You gotta play with me! Everyone else is busy!"

One thing that you should know about the Canadian, You never wake him up from a peaceful, quiet, and enjoyable nap. Matthew snapped. "Al, get the fuck out of my house, or I swear to God I will beat you with my hockey stick!" Al was shocked. He'd never heard his brother talk that loudly or with that much anger. "… Mattie, are you okay?" Matthew noticed the worried tone of his brother and then his mind caught up with what he had said. _'Well, at least the hangover is gone.'_ "I'm fine. I was just having a really good nap and it irritated me that it was interrupted." Alfred wasn't convinced. "You sure? You're a lot louder than normal." Before Matt could stop himself, he blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Well duh. I don't have that crappy hangover anymore." _'Well shit'_

~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

 **AN: So yeah, this just sort of took on a life of its own… I apologize if the characters are OC and I also apologize for my horrid attempt at writing in a German/Prussian accent**

 **I figured that when you have a hangover you talk really quietly so you don't make your headache worse. Since Canada always talks really quietly, I figured I'd put the two together… This might have been done before… I'm not sure.**

 **But yeah, this is what happens when I get an idea in my head and it wont go away.**

 **Thanks for reading, I sincerely hope you enjoyed it~**

 **~Cryss~**


End file.
